


Gone

by anissa_qiaolian



Series: thundergrace drabbles/oneshots [3]
Category: Black Lightning (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 16:56:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17708126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anissa_qiaolian/pseuds/anissa_qiaolian
Summary: Spoilers for the end of 2x12





	Gone

**Author's Note:**

> so I'm pretty sad about this latest development but juicy angst is better than nothing right?

Gone.

Grace was gone.

She packed up clothes and nothing else and Anissa wondered what she possibly could’ve done to make her girlfriend – _ex_ girlfriend, leave like that.

Anissa always screwed up with relationships, but she had let herself and Grace believe this would be different.

She had changed. Right?

One thing Grace did leave behind (besides an ache in her heart) was the Thunder comic.

Maybe she knew.

Maybe she thought Anissa would like it.

Or maybe…maybe she just didn’t care anymore.

Anissa sunk down on Grace’s couch and cried for the second time that day.


End file.
